Resident Evil: The Rewrite
by Nathalia Oliveira
Summary: My spin on the events of Resident Evil series. It's good, give it a try. I've thrown in some OC's in order to move things away from the original plot. That is the point of fanfiction, no? Eventual ChrisJill LeonClaire
1. Chapter 1

This story starts as RE1 is starting. Have no fear, neither one of these two OC's end up paired off with Leon or Chris or Wesker or Barry... I'm just re-doing the RE story with some new people thrown in the mix and altered events. Enjoy.

--

Chapter 1:

Jane sat at her large dark-wood desk, one hand propping her head up, the other twirling a pen. A couple of patients charts were left open in front of her but she paid them no mind as she stared out the windows at the raging thunderstorm. Despite the darkness, it was around three in the afternoon at this point and her boss, Dr. Melissa Clarke, had yet to return from her lunch. Come to think of it, none of the patients scheduled after lunch had shown either. Jane assumed it was due to the storm. As if to emphasize her thought, a series of sharp cracks and booms rumbled through the flashing skies as the rain pelted down ever harder. Of course, the weather was no surprise to the residents in this part of town. It'd been like this for almost a week; the summer thunderstorms always started about late July producing the horror-movie style weather.

Placing the pen down, the slender, dark haired woman pulled open a drawer and fished out a bottle of Adravil. Without glancing away from the storm she popped the cap off, shook out two pills and downed them quickly. She placed the bottle back in the drawer and was about to pick up the receiver to make a call when she heard the front door slam shut. Jane stood immediately and pulled her lab coat on while pushing a lock of her long wavy hair out of her face. If it was a patient, she'd kill Lia for not coming in on time. Jane was Dr. Clarke's assistant, not a receptionist. Leaving her office into the adjacent reception area she spotted the blonde who was previously MIA.

"God, it's like a monsoon out there!" The tall, slim blonde called out to Jane as she shook out her umbrella and laid it in the basket of the iron coat rack by the door.

Jane sighed, "I know, is that why you're late? I was beginning to think I'd be the only one here all afternoon. Dr. Clarke never came back and I haven't been able to get her cell. I keep getting that annoying recording saying it's unavailable."

Lia scrunched up her nose, "Really? I thought she'd be here ready to chew my ear off for being so late."

"Me too, although I can't imagine her being too upset seeing as it's a total nightmare out there. If I were you I'd probably have just stayed home and called out." Jane sat in one of the two chairs beside Lia's work area. At peak 'seasons' there would be three ladies working the front office.

Lia took her own seat and glanced at Jane's crossed legs. "A skirt and heels I see, nice. Who're you trying to impress showing off that leg?"

Jane glared, "Showing of is your thing remember? Besides, I get enough unwanted attention from our male patients as it is." It was funny, the one day Jane wore a skirt, was the one day Lia wore pants and flats.

She frowned, "So what's your excuse then? It obviously wasn't all the summer sun."

With a nonchalant shrug Jane answered. "I ran out of clean dress pants."

"Figures." Lia turned her chair away and booted up her computer. "I'm going to check the weather, who knows, it may just clear up before we have to get out of here."

"Actually Lia, the internet has been down all day. Besides, I checked the weather before leaving home this morning... it's probably going to rain here for another forty days and nights."

"Oh, har har, that is soooo funny. I just hope this doesn't turn out like the radio!" Lia huffed in anger giving up on the computer altogether.

After a moment it became deathly quiet in the room save for the rain and far off rumbles of thunder. Neither girl wanted to admit that it was kind of creepy sitting there at the moment. Despite the fact that the lights were on it was eerily dark and far too... dead.

Another loud crash came lighting up the room, this time so close it nearly shook the small medical office off it's foundation.

Jane broke the silence. "You know what? I think maybe we should just go home we're not g-" Yet another deafening crash cut her off, immediately followed by the front door slamming.

Both girls jumped out of their seats, attention turned to the unknown figure that just entered the waiting room. The man with light-brown, nearly blond hair dripping in his eyes looked up at them and apologized. "Didn't mean to startle you, but this is the only place around here that was open."

"So, I take it you're not a new patient?" Lia sounded just a tad disappointed and sat back down in her chair.

Picking up on her tone he replied, "Afraid not, I was actually just trying to get out of the rain and hopefully find a payphone when I saw your lights on."

"Just who are you then anyway? Nobody wanders around this area, especially on foot." Jane asked sitting on the edge of Lia's desk.

"Leon Scott Kennedy, officer of the Racoon Police Department." His shoes gave off a loud squishing sound when he shifted his weight from left to right foot. Apparently the guy was even more soaked than he looked.

"Oh, well, I'm Lia, nice to meet you." Lia smiled.

He nodded at her and was about to say something, but Jane was faster. Crossing her arms over her chest she asked, "Well then Mr. Kennedy, that still doesn't explain what you're doing all the way out here in the rain. Besides, you seem a bit young to be a cop, don't you?"

Lia looked up at Jane, she hadn't thought of that, and it did seem suspicious.

"Hm, well, you look young to be a doctor." He shook some water off his arm.

"Point taken, but I'm not a doctor, just an assistant. You still haven't said what you're doing out here." Jane was twenty-two, but she wasn't about to tell him that.

Leon smiled slightly out of frustration, "I haven't exactly had a chance -"

Just then the power went and the trio was shrouded in nearly complete darkness save for the flashing coming through the windows.

Lia stood up again, this time grabbing onto Jane's arm, "Oh God..." Lia was afraid of the dark, she hated to admit it, but that was a phase she never grew out of.

"Don't worry, Lia, it's just the storm. Stay here, I'll go see if it was one of the circuit breakers." Jane removed her arm from Lia's grip and stood up to find a flashlight. She just pulled open a supply cabinet when a light shone in her face.

It was Leon's flashlight. "I'll go with you."

Lia whimpered at the thought of being left there alone.

"Actually, it might be better if you stay up here with Lia that way-" Jane was cut off.

"No, how about all three of us go? I was going to explain why I'm here before the power went out. My partner and I were sent in as back-up patrol while the police force up here deals with the multiple murder cases. Some pretty bad things have been going on... They've actually even deployed a S.T.A.R.S. team to investigate. I'm sure you've seen the news. Anyhow, I stopped here because our cruiser died and the radio's been out ever since we left the main roads. My partner stayed behind in case anybody came by and he's probably wondering what happened to me." Leon had moved the light to see where Lia stood nervously.

Jane had continued to search the supply closet futilely as Leon spoke, but then turned and faced him. "We've heard. They say it's cannibalism... some of the victims were patients here. It still turns my stomach when I think about it."

"I didn't know them, I haven't been working here that long... I really don't want to stay up here alone." Lia responded quietly.

"Alright, I guess we'll do it your way Mr. Kennedy, just follow me."

"I'd rather you just call me Leon." Lia and Leon both walked towards Jane to follow her to the lower level of the building.

Upon reaching the lower level they discovered it was not in fact just a circuit breaker, but a true power outage so they unanimously decided it was time to go.

Back upstairs Lia and Jane got their personal belongings while Leon waited by the door. They would be going in just one car, Jane's, to save them trouble.

Lia offered her umbrella to both Leon and Jane. "It's pouring, I don't mind making two trips to the car."

Leon shook his head, "You two share, I'm soaked anyway."

Lia shrugged and offered Jane her arm, which the older girl took before they stepped out into the downpour and sprinted over to the dark blue sedan. Jane got in the drivers seat, Lia in the back and Leon shotgun so he could direct them to where he'd left his partner.

"So, where to Leon?" Jane looked over at officer in her car. Today seemed like it was just getting longer and longer.

"Take a left up here. I'll let you know when to turn next."

--

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

This story starts as RE1 is starting. Have no fear, neither one of these two OC's end up paired off with Leon or Chris or Wesker or Barry... I'm just re-doing the RE story with some new people thrown in the mix and altered events. This story was written for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy.

--

Chapter 2:

Several minutes later and they had yet to make any turns or reach their destination. The rubber flip-flop of the windshield wipers seemed deafening in the silence they rode in. Lia was leaned up against a window staring into the seemingly impenetrable sheets of rain, doodling swirls in the condensation her breath produced on the glass.

Jane ran a hand through her hair as she drove on; a small detail was beginning to really bug her. "You know... you never did show us a badge..."

She had used a soft, even subtle tone, but her suspicion rang clear. Lia blinked once and looked in the direction of the passenger seat where 'officer' Kennedy sat unmoving. They may have just committed a fatal mistake and the stranger with them was awfully clam only adding to their unease. As Leon shifted in his seat to remove his badge from the inside of his jacket, Jane's knuckles whitened around the steering wheel. Lia was now fully facing the front end of the car and as his hand pulled away they saw a brown wallet. With a quick flick his badge was revealed and both women visibly relaxed, Lia sinking completely back into the seat.

"If I were a murderer, I wouldn't go to all this trouble. I'd have killed you back at that medical outpost of yours. But on that note, you should be more careful. Haven't you heard the saying 'never give a ride to a stranger'?" He tucked the badge back in his jacket.

"Don't lecture; we are the ones doing you a favor. How much further is it anyway? I can't even believe you walked this far." Jane complained.

Lia suppressed a yawn as Leon answered, "It's not too much farther from here, besides, we've only been on the road about fifteen minutes. In just a minute there'll be a fork in the road." They were driving further and further into the woods of Arklay Mountains.

Jane was glad to note one thing, the rain was letting up, if just slightly and before she knew it they were approaching the fork. "Alright then, which way; right, left or straight ahead?"

"Left. It's only about another two miles from there." Jane turned off the paved road to the dirt one headed to the left.

"What?!" Now it was Lia's turn to complain. "You've got to be kidding! Two miles of muddy dirt roads?! It's probably past five already! Why the hell did I tag along for this? It's not like you need my help to jump start a car!" She laid back flat in her dramatics.

Jane tried not to laugh, "You're the one who was too scared to be left alone remember? Besides, you could have gone home, no one forced you here."

Lia groaned loudly and Leon smiled slightly despite himself. Lia was acting like a little kid.

Jane chuckled slightly. "Look at it this way, we're more than half way there, might as well see this thing through huh?"

The rest of the drive up was quiet, and with amazing luck the little blue sedan managed to avoid getting stuck in the awful muddy craters. The rain had let up for the time being as well.

Seeing the patrol car, Jane pulled up behind it and parked. Leon was the first out of the car, quickly followed by Lia who desperately wanted to stand up. Jane finally emerged after shutting off the ignition and popping the trunk to get the few supplies they would need (aka the cables). Actually she wasn't sure they would need these. Surely police carried this kind of stuff around. Lia began to stretch and Jane moved around to see what was up with the squad car trying not to get her heels stuck in the mud.

"Oh fuck... Ok, I want you two to get back in the car." Leon spoke from the other side of the cruiser as he drew his gun and slowly backed away from the car to scan the area quickly.

"What are you...?" Jane gasped suddenly, dropping the cables, hands covering her mouth.

Lia froze, "What happened?"

"I said get back in the car!" Leon shouted. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck... fuck! This could not be happening. Not only was his partner dead, mauled by something, or someone, but he'd dragged two civilians into it and they had no communications to call for back-up. He and Harold had been here to do regular patrol duties. They were new to this; it was supposed to be a mundane, busy-work kind of job. This was not happening.

Lia didn't argue and scrambled back in as fast as she could, wondering what could possibly make the calm man loose his cool like that. In the meantime, Jane had frozen to the spot.

"What are you doing? I said get in the car!" He gestured with a nod for her to move.

Lia rolled down a window, "What's going on Jane?" She was torn between getting back out and staying put as told.

"No wait!" Jane tore the passenger door to the squad car open and crawled in towards the driver's seat where the victim lay. She quickly checked his vitals but came up with nothing. She glanced down at his name badge; Harold Bisson. "I'm so sorry Harold..." She whispered to the corpse.

"He's dead." She pronounced stepping out of the carnage filled vehicle.

"I know we should get out of here before whatever got him comes back. Get back in the car and tell Lia to close that window."

Jane nodded and stepped back in the car. After locking the door, she turned to Lia, "Close the window. It's not safe here, we're leaving."

"Oh God Jane, what happened, you're covered in blood?!"

Jane looked down at her hands and wiped them on her lab coat furiously. In her shock she hadn't realized she's gotten Harold's blood all over herself like that. "He's dead Lia; the other cop is dead..." And, she thought, she reeked of his blood. It was all she could smell.

"I'm calling 911." Lia said trying both her and Jane's phones, but neither would turn on. The batteries just seemed to die. She turned to Jane in desperation. "What the hell? I hate cell phones! What is going on?!"

Just then Leon threw himself back in the passenger seat and slammed the door shut. "Let's go. I picked up his weapons and his spare magazines." Both women looked at him horrified. "Just in case, let's go."

Jane turned the key in the ignition. The engine turned but didn't rumble into life. Jane tried again, this time the engine just spluttered and seemed to die altogether. "No! No! Not now! Please... "She tried a few more times, punching at the steering wheel in a futile attempt to wake the engine up.

Leon got out of the car cursing and kicked the car. "Why does everything have to break up here?" Sighing he decided he needed to calm down. He was panicking and that was not like him. After a few deep breaths he stopped and was able to compose himself. If he couldn't stay calm, the girls wouldn't either. He was the cop for Christ's sake!

In the car Lia spoke quietly, "I don't think he knows what he's doing..."

"I know..."

"Oh God, we're going to die surrounded by this forsaken forest as our only witness!" Lia cried out.

"Well, maybe we're not going to die. Maybe they realized that these guys have been missing too long and there's help on the way... maybe... "

"Maybe what Jane? The sugar plum fairy will appear and perform a dance? Get real! There are cannibals about! We're going to die out here and it's all because you decided to help some rookie cop because obviously this guy is clueless!" Lia was shouting now, and she knew it was irrational but she couldn't help it.

Jane just glared. "I was only trying to help."

"Yeah, who? Me or him?"

"Both of you. I'm scared as hell right now but fighting isn't going to help." Jane covered her face with her hands, but the smell of blood became too strong and she pulled them away.

Leon opened the passenger door and sat back in the car calmly, "Ok look, I apologize for freaking out but we need to move and find some help before dark."

At the mention of nightfall Lia's eyes widened. If she hadn't liked the situation before she hated it now. "But... You just saw the way we came; there was nothing all the way over here! We'll never make it back by dark!"

"That's why I was going to suggest we continue up this road. That Medical Outpost you guys work at cannot be the last thing out here, it's not like this is the end of the Earth."

"It sure as hell feels like it..." Jane muttered.

Leon kept his cool, "It's our only options. We obviously can't stay here any longer; we know we're not alone here." He pulled some things out of hidden holsters and pockets.

"Lia, here, you take this flashlight. I only have two guns, mine and Harold's..." He paused for a second and handed Jane Harold's gun. "Listen closely, only shoot if it absolutely necessary got it?" He'd picked up on Lia's fear of the dark despite it never being vocalized and the girl was eternally grateful she had at least the flashlight in her hands.

"Are you sure about this?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, this is how you turn the safety on and off." He demonstrated quickly and seeing she understood continued. "Alright, let's get going. It'll be dark before we know it, and that rain could always kick back in."

Jane tucked the gun in the pocket of her bloody lab coat and the three stepped out of the car simultaneously. Nightfall was under three hours away and they had no clue how far they'd need to go.

--

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

This story starts as RE1 is starting. Have no fear, neither one of these two OC's end up paired off with Leon or Chris or Wesker or Barry... I'm just re-doing the RE story with some new people thrown in the mix and altered events. This story was written for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy.

--

Chapter 3:

After a half hour of walking Jane was slowing down. Her shoes were making walking a task and a half on the soft dirt.

Lia who was walking at her side looked at her, then at Leon who was a few feet ahead of them. The dirt road had narrowed considerably and was practically no more than a dirt path. Where exactly were they anyway? "You ok there Jane?"

"Fine Lia… just, I have no idea why today of all days we needed to be trudging through the fucking woods." The brunette wiped a single bead of sweat from her forehead as lightening flashed in the distance.

"We're not in the woods, just outside of them…." It was terribly muggy and overcast so Lia undid a couple of buttons on her blouse. She couldn't fathom how Leon could take the heat with that leather jacket of his. Dusk was approaching in the overcast skies, seemingly faster than usual.

"Great. It's the same shit." Jane stopped by a tree, leaned against it for a second and tried to take a deep breath of the thick air. "Leon," she shouted, "Can you please slow down just a little?"

He'd already stopped upon realizing the women weren't following. "I think there's a house up ahead."

"Really?" Lia looked on ahead, squinted and then frowned. "I don't see anything."

"No, not directly in front of us, it's off to the left. You see those lights out there?" Leon nodded in the right direction wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead.

Lia looked into the woods. A few hundred feet away the outline of a large house could be seen amongst the trees. A couple of windows had light shining from them. "Oh yeah, I see it! Let's hurry, I want to get there before it gets any darker out here." Lia ran to catch up with Leon. "Hurry up Jane!"

"I can only go so fast, but I'm coming." Jane shouted. "Besides, it's ok if you go on ahead of me a bit, I'll still be able to see you guys." Pushing off the tree she stepped towards the others. She wondered briefly why there were no mosquitoes around; usually people in their situation would have been bled dry by now. Who cared anyway, they were better off.

"No, we're staying together. We're not in the clear yet." Leon stated waiting for Jane to join them. With things going the way they were he was certain this would be his first and last day on the force but that didn't even matter now. The most important thing was that they all made it back into civilization alive and well.

Jane stopped at Leon's side and lifted her long hair off her neck for a moment. "Whatever you say, just don't complain if it takes us a while to get there."

---

Meanwhile:

The R.P.D. had their hands full as it was without all of the recent murders going on. Raccoon was a growing city and it seemed that with every bit of progress made so there were more problems.

Rebecca Chambers was running around the S.T.A.R.S. office looking for her portable med-kit. Most of the guys on Bravo Team insisted with her that they would be fine and that she should just leave it behind.

"Besides," Richard said, "We have tons of supplies ready on the copter. We only have two minutes, Enrico isn't going to be happy if we hold him up."

Rebecca looked up at him feeling a bit flustered. This was going to be her first mission, she couldn't believe she was this unprepared. "Yeah, I'm coming!" She'd pulled open the last drawer in a communal desk and there it was. "Aha! Ok, let's go."

End Chapter 3


End file.
